


Old and grumpy

by r3muslupin (danamyg)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Good Severus Snape, Hogwarts, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danamyg/pseuds/r3muslupin
Summary: “So I’m getting old and grumpy, huh?” he said, raising an eyebrow. It took Viper a couple of seconds to know what he was talking about, not really understanding the situation. She then remembered this morning, when she was getting out of the classroom. What she had said. "Don’t be too hard on him kids. He’s getting old and grumpy."She softly giggled as Snape began taking off his cloak and started crawling onto her. “Come here. I’ll show you old and grumpy” he said with a grin.
Relationships: Severus Snape & Original Female Character(s), Severus Snape & Reader, Severus Snape & You, Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s), Severus Snape/Reader, Severus Snape/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 82





	Old and grumpy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first work so I hope you will indulge me if it's not good enough for you; but I really hope you like it!  
> Also english is not my first language so please bear with me if you spot any grammar mistakes.  
> Last but not least my twitter is @R3MUSLUPIN if you wanna tell me something about the fic, or give me ideas for future fics!  
> Thank you for reading and enjoy <3

The sun shone bright through the small windows of the room. It must’ve been at least 10 in the morning because it was a little warm, meaning the sun had been shining for a good hour or two. Viper rolled on the bed, searching for the body of her lover, but found herself alone in the big bed. The other side of the bed was neatly tucked in and a small note rested on the other side of the bed’s nightstand.

She took a moment to stretch herself and rub her eyes, still tired from last night. _Oh, last night._ Even after five years of relationship the sex was the same at it was the first year. Every time they discovered a new thing about each other and that only made it better.

She slowly got up and put on one of her boyfriend’s cloaks before walking to the other side of the bed to grab the note that rested against a glass of water, that she quickly drank as if she hadn’t drunk in days.

_You looked so beautiful sleeping that I didn’t want to wake you up. You don’t have class in the morning today so don’t worry about it my love._

_See you at lunch._

_Always yours, -S._

She quickly read through the note and brought the small piece of parchment to her chest. How could a person be so in love? She smiled without even noticing and gave the note a little kiss before placing it on the nightstand again.

Viper was Severus’ assistant with first years, after a small incident happened 4 years ago that ended with three injured kids in the hospital wing and other two in St. Mungo’s for more serious injuries. Dumbledore, along with the rest of the staff had decided it was better if Snape was granted with an assistant, as the kids needed constant watching, and luckily Viper had just graduated (and had been snogging Severus since mid-7th year, but _that had nothing to do with it,_ according to Snape).

She exited the bedroom, still wearing her lover’s cloak, and laughed at herself a bit when she passed next to a mirror and saw the cape flying behind her and couldn’t help but think how funny Severus looked walking through the corridors with that serious expression of him, when in reality he was a big softie, at least to her.

She found tea on the stove, ready to be warmed up, so she took her wand and quickly drew a spell - _incendio!_ \- she said, lighting a small fire under the tea pot.

While she waited for the water to boil Viper checked her timetable, because whenever she wasn’t assisting Snape, she liked to help other kids that might need it. As she had graduated just four years ago, she still had things fresh and thought she could be of helping so she liked to do little study groups in the library and quick tutoring sessions. As Severus had said she didn’t have any scheduled tutoring groups that morning, at least not until 1pm. She felt sorry she couldn’t join him for lunch as he had stated in the note, but quickly erased that thought from her head when she remembered that they would see each other at night, now that they didn’t have to hide their relationship, contrary as the time when they started seeing each other, keeping it only to weekends and maybe a spare week day every few weeks.

The teapot whistle brought her back from her thinking state and she quickly got up and made herself a nice cup of tea.

 _I’m gonna prepare today’s tutoring then_ she thought while she took a sip from her cup and hissed because the water was too hot. She walked over to her desk only to find it empty, remembering she left her notebook in Severus’ office last night when she went over to help him grade some papers.

Viper debated for a minute if she should go get it now or just work with what she had around but decided to pay Snape a little visit because she was already missing him. She could be very clingy which make her wonder how Severus could sometimes tolerate her. But the truth is that he was head over heels for her. He would trade his whole life if that meant Viper could get a minute of happiness.

When she finished her tea, she went back into the bedroom to change into some proper clothes; because as much as she liked walking around in her undergarments with Severus cloak, it was not permitted in the school to walk around like that.

She opened the big wood wardrobe and picked a cute beige turtleneck that combined with a burgundy skirt that came down just above her knees. She finished the look by putting on some knee-high stockings and flat shoes. Despite being only 23 years old she looked a bit older due to her serious expression when teaching but whenever she smiled her entire aura rejuvenated making her look like a girl her age again. The age difference between her and Severus shocked many, as he was 28 when they started dating and she had only turned 18. But it worked for them so they didn’t put much attention to what others were saying about them.

She made sure the fire was put out and checked everything was alright before leaving the room, starting her way down to the dungeons to grab her notebook.

After what seemed like 5 or 10 minutes walking, she finally reached the potions class and knocked on the door three times and opened the door after she heard him say “Enter” on the other side. She struggled to open the old heavy door and managed to slip inside before it closed again and looked around only to find second year Ravenclaws and Slytherins working on some papers. She recognized some of them from the study groups and other just from walking around the castle.

“Good morning kids” she greeted them softly, almost whispering as she didn’t want to bother them, before turning her attention to Severus that looked at her with a confused face as if he was asking her what she was doing there.

She noticed he was in a good mood because he was walking around the room, checking on every student, instead of his usual grumpy-self sitting behind the desk. She gestured at him to come to her, at one corner of the classroom, and gave him a small kiss on the cheek to which he answered with a little smirk.

The kids, naturally curious, were watching the scene and all of them giggled at the sudden public demonstration of affection. Even more surprise coming from the _scary potions’ master, professor Snape_ , as others called him.

He turned to them with a serious expression on his face as he muttered a loud enough “ _quieeeet”_ for the whole class to hear. Severus then turned back to Viper who was observing the whole situation with a smile on her face.

“Did something happen, love?” he asked, whispering. She never got tired of his voice and the way he made every word sound. Giving importance to each and every letter. He took his time to enounce every sentence, and that was one of the things that made her fall for him. He could be talking about the meaningless things and she would still pay all her attention to him.

“Oh, no. Don’t worry. I forgot my notebook here last night. I’m headed to the library to prepare the study session for today” She remembered she couldn’t grab lunch with him and informed him so. “See you tonight, though?”

“As always darling” he answered.

She sauntered to the front of the class, where Snape’s desk was and walked through the door on the left, entering Severus’ office. There, under a stack of papers, she found her notebook. The whole stance smelled like him: old books, incense and cured leather. She took a moment to absorb his essence and quickly exited the room, not wanting to take more time from his lesson; knowing that the kids wouldn’t be quiet again until she exited the classroom.

Because he was in such a good mood, she decided to play with him and tease him a bit; and that way, as she was making her way out, she turned to the kids and loudly enough for him to hear said: “Don’t be too hard on him kids. He’s getting old and grumpy”. All the kids burst into laughing and Severus looked at her with a fake annoyed face to which she blew him a kiss before exiting the classroom.

She resumed her way to the library, now with the notebook in hand, and quickly got there after a few minutes of walking. The library was pretty empty, because most of the students were in class now so she had a variety of tables to choose from to it in.

She wandered around for a bit and finally decided to sit on a table next to the window, to enjoy the sun that warmed the table slightly. It was a beautiful day outside and she didn’t want to waste it.

She picked some books to start making notes about the things she was helping with today. Nothing too complicated that needed supervision of another professor.

After maybe an hour or two of reading through different books her mind started to wander off as she watched out the window and saw various groups of students enjoy the sunlight while they studied in the school grounds, or simply relaxed and talk to each to other.

She started to remember her time as a student, and more specifically the first time she and Severus kissed.

Viper was always very interested in potions. She was always studying and finding out new ingredients to try out. She never got intimidated by the scary potions master. Maybe because she was also a Slytherin, or because of their shared passion for potions or maybe because he never gave her detention. He could almost say she was his ideal student. She never spoke out of turn and always turned her parchment rolls on time, perfectly presented. Severus thought her knowledge of potions was way overall the rest of her colleagues. That caused him to develop a special interest in her. He wanted to see her grow and accompany through her journey in the discovery of her passion for the subject.

It was in seventh year that they finally grew closer, as he finally allowed her to participate in his experiments from time to time, as he liked to play with different ingredients hoping to find new potions.

Viper was very excited to expend the afternoon with him, helping him in whatever she could, without the constant interruption of hormone teenagers that didn’t take the subject seriously. To be honest she could be a real party pooper when it came to potions. She didn’t like when people laughed behind Snape’s back about everything that he did. She didn’t know why though. Every time she excused herself saying that they shouldn’t laugh about a professor like that; that he was a great man and they should respect him. Of course the rest of the class would start laughing at her but Snape, that sometimes caught her defending him, would slightly smile. He didn’t see that often: a student -or anyone, really- defending him that, with that much passion.

He slowly grew fondly of her, and eventually offered her to accompany him on his experiments which lead them to that moment.

They had spent the afternoon working on a new potion that cured headache but with less ingredients, because the one they used actually used too many ingredients for a small potion.

Severus only knew the potion would be properly done when the steaming liquid turned violet, so they spent the day cutting, peeling and smashing different ingredients with no result whatsoever.

It was when a light shone inside of Viper that she became really excited about it.

“Professor! What about if instead of cutting these, you smash them. That way the juice is concentrated and could give you the result that you’re looking for” she explained to him.

Snape took the idea into consideration and began smashing what seemed like little cockroaches on top of the steaming cauldron. And after a few stirs there it was: a nice cauldron of hot steaming violet liquid. With way less ingredients used than before.

Something inside of Viper grew and without thinking it twice she grabbed her professor’s hands, making little jumps and smiling like never before while she enthusiastically said “you did it, professor! You did it!”. Severus then looked at her, that little ball of pure happiness and purity, like nothing he had seen before. “No. _We_ did it, Viper. You helped me a lot, thank you”.

It took them both a moment to realize what they were doing, Viper was holding his hands and it felt really good, the same way it felt when he smiled at her every morning when she greeted him with a smile and a _good morning, professo_ r. She slowly leaned in and Severus did the same, not even conscient of his actions. It was as if their bodies acted before their brains did. And suddenly their lips where connected. It was very soft and light. Almost as if they were scared of hurting each other.

Viper then let go of his hands just to wrap her arms around his neck, caressing a few strands of black hair on her way. Severus’ hands went for her waist as he lifted her and softly placed her on the desk.

They both had wanted this for a long time, only they didn’t know until then. They fitted into each other perfectly.

After a few seconds they got away from each other just to breathe in some air. They looked at each other in the eyes and communicated perfectly without the need of words. Snape cupped Viper’s face in his hands, which seemed enormous compared to her face, and kissed again while her hands wandered through his chest and she wrapped her legs around his waist. They were hungry for each other, as a result of months wanting each other but not realizing it.

Viper came back from her dream when a kid waved his hand in front of her, demanding her attention.

“Oh, Ron, what can I do for you?” she whispered with a smile on her face, still recovering from her daydream.

The rest of the day seemed to pass by so quick and in the blink of an eye it was already night time, around 11pm. Viper was waiting in bed for Severus because he had to give detention to some Gryffindor kids that got into trouble earlier today. She was reading The Daily Prophet, about the escape of Sirius Black from Azkaban, when she heard him open the door to their shared quarters.

She excitedly got out of bed and went jumping for him, her arms already extended looking for his embrace. She hugged him around the neck and jumped on him, and he caught her in his arms. Viper began leaving small kisses all across his face. Intertwining between kisses and words “Merlin. I’ve. Missed you. So much. Today”.

But there was something wrong with Severus, he was looking different… mischievous one could even say. Like he had been holding on something for too long. With Viper still in his arms he walked over to the bedroom and threw her into the bed, with that mischievous stare still in his eyes.

“So I’m getting old and grumpy, huh?” he said, raising an eyebrow. It took Viper a couple of seconds to know what he was talking about, not really understanding the situation. She then remembered this morning, when she was getting out of the classroom. What she had said. _Don’t be too hard on him kids. He’s getting old and grumpy._

She softly giggled as Snape began taking off his cloak and started crawling onto her. “Come here. I’ll show you old and grumpy” he said with a grin.

He straddled her and pinned both her wrist at both sides of her face, as he began leaving a trail of kisses from her lips to her ear, softly nibbling on the ear lobe. When he heard her moan, he switched the ear lobe for the neck and began sucking on her skin, leaving little love bites here and there. Soon enough her neck was covered in bruises as she kept moaning. He released her from the grip on her wrists and her hands went to his chest, quickly unbuttoning everyone of the buttons. Once freed from his clothes it was her turn. She had changed into her pajamas before Snape had arrived so now, he found himself unbuttoning a mint satin blouse. He cupped her breasts as he sucked on her hard nipples.

“Sev…” she moaned.

He began kissing her again, starting on her neck and making his way down until her pubis, where he stopped for a second to take off her panties, already wet.

“Already so wet for me, love?” he teased her.

He began devouring her with such a delicacy that she almost came instantly. With one hand he was massaging her clit while the other separated her labia for a better reach. His tongue worked its way through, making her moan louder and louder every time. After a few minutes he introduced two fingers and began massaging her interiors, the other hand not leaving her clit.

Before she realized it, she was coming on his hand as he smirked.

He lifted her up from the bed and made her sit on his lap, straddling him. She began stroking his growing bulge under his pants as he kissed her neck and after a few minutes she was able to take off his pants and started stroking his penis up and down with both hands.

She got off his lap and stood on her knees, his legs open and she positioned in between. She grabbed his member and started licking the head, already covered in pre-cum.

“That’s it, my love, take it all” he said as he put his hands on her head, slightly pushing her head forward. She choked a couple of times but as soon as she got used to it, she started to deep throat him. Severus threw his head back, moaning every now and then and releasing the hands from the back of her head. “Darling if you keep going like that I’m gonna come” he moaned.

That was the signal for her to stop, at least if she wanted to get fucked.

Snape laid on his back and gestured her to come of top of him. She did as told and aligned his member with her entrance as she positioned on top of him. Slowly she began to thrust into him until he was deep enough for them to go hard. He put his hands on both sides of Viper’s waist and helped her by thrusting into her at the same time she went down.

After a few minutes Severus felt the grip around his cock getting tighter indicating him that she was going to come again; and that was his signal to pound even harder. They came together at the same time, as she collapsed on top of him, with a grin full of pleasure on her face.

She reached up to his face and planted a kiss on his lips, sweet and savory.

“I love you so fucking much, you can’t even imagine” she whispered, almost muffled as she put her head back on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

“I think I have a slight idea” he chuckled. “I love you too, my love” he finally added before they fell asleep.


End file.
